Perjuangan Uchiha Sasuke
by UchihaRuno Aimee Lavigne
Summary: Gak pandai buat summary. mind to read


Perjuangan Seorang Uchiha Sasuke

UchihaRuno Aimee Lavigne

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Friendship/Romance dan sedikit humor(menurut aku)

Warning:Agak OOC, Typo, Ceritanya rada gx nyambung

Rated:T

Di Pagi Yg Cerah Di Blossom Tinggalah Dua Sahabat Yg Bernama Uchiha Sasuke Dan Haruno Sakura mereka adalah tokoh utama kita di cerita Tanpa basa-basi lg kita langsung ke TKP Ehhh Salah Maksudnya Kita Langsung Ke Cerita

Kediaman Uchiha

00.06

"Sasuke Cepat Sarapannya Udah Ditungguin Sakura Nihh"Kata Kaa-san nya Sasukeyg bernama Uchiha Mikoto

"Uuuiiiyaaa Khaaa-shaannn Shebuuuennthaarrr Luaaaaghiiii"Kata Sasuke Dgn Mulut Yg penuh dgn roti.

"Baka Otouto"Ketus Anikinya Sasuke Siapa Lg Klo Bkn Uchiha Itachi (Calon Karakter OOC Kita Wkwkwkw Itachi:Amaterasu Author:Wuaaaa Ampunnnn).

"Aniki Diam Aja Dech Dasar Berisik"Kata Sasuke Sambil Berlalu Ke Tempat Sakura Dan Mikoto Berada

"Whatttt"Kata Itachi Dgn Tampang Begooo (Itachia:Amaterasu Author:Bawa Bawang Dari Daput Terus Di Lemparin Ke Mata Itachi Itachi:Auuu My Eyes).

Di Teras Keluarga Uchiha

"Lama Menunggu Sakura"Tanya Sasuke Kpd Sakura dgn nada riang dan muka yg riang juga (OOC Yg Kedua).

"Hn Tdk Juga"Kata Sakura Dgn Wajah Datar (Nahh Disini Sakura Nya Yg Punya Sikap Dingin Bukannya Sasuke).

"Kaa-san Sasu Berangkat Dulu Ya Assalamualaikum(Di Sini Sasuke&Sakura Agamanya Islam"Kata Sasuke Setelah Menyalami Tangan Ibunya.

"Sakura Berangkat Dulu Ya Bi"Pamit Sakura Sembari Melakukan Hal Yg Sama Dgn Sasuke.

Lalu Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha Dgn Mengendarai Mobil.

Di Perjalanan Menuju KIHS

"Hei Sakura Bagaimana Menurutmu soal cinta"Tanya sasuke

"No Comment"Jawab Sakura Dgn Nada Datar atau bias disebut pernyataan.

"Hahhh"Mendengarnya Sasuke Hanya Bisa Menghela Nafasnya

Skip Time (Sesampainya Di Kelas 7 A) Yg merupakan klsnya sasusaku.

"Hai SAAAKUUURAAAA"Teriak Yamanaka Ino Salah Satu Sahabat Sakura (Kok Bisa Ya Orng Sedingin Sakura Mempunyai Teman Seperti Dia)

"Hn Bisa Kah Kau Tidak Berteriak Dlm Satu Hari Atau Klo Perlu Selamanya"Kata Sakura.

"Oooooo Tdk Bisa"Kata Ino Menirukan Logat sule.

"Hn Whatever"Kata Sakura sambil menuju ke tempatnya yg berada di sebelah Ino

"Ehhh Sakura katanya Kemarin Sasori-Senpai Nembak Kamu ya?"Tanya Ino.

"Ya"Jawab Sakura

"Terus Kenapa Kamu Nolak Sasori-Senpai?"Tanya Ino

"Hn Belum Cocok aja sama aku"Kata Sakura

"Huhhh Kau Ini"Kata Ino sambil geleng2 kepala.

*Krinnngggg*(bel masuk berbunyi)

"Good Morning Student"Kata Guru Bahasa Inggris Kita Sarutobi Azuma.

"Morning Sir"Jawab Semua Murid Serentak.

"Today I Will Teach You About What it is Past Tense"Kata Azuma.

"Now Open Youre Book Page 24"Perintah Azuma.

Dan Pelajaran Banyak Dilalui Oleh Pertanyaan Dari Sir Azuma.

Skip Time

*Kringggg*(Bel Istirahat Berbunyi)

"YEEEEEEE"Teriak Semua Murid Pemalas Termasuk Ino.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sai ayo ke kantin"Kata Ino Sambil Mengajak Teman2nya ke kantin.

Di Kantin

"Mau Pesan Apa"Tanya Ayame Yg Merupakan pelayan di kantin ini.

"Aku pesan Jus Anggur Sama Hamburger kalau kalian?"Jawab dan Tanya Ino.

"Aku Pesan Jus Tomat Dan Nasi Goreng Ekstra Tomat"Kata Sasuke

"Jus Jeruk Dan Beef Burger"Kata Sakura

"Jus Sirsak Dan Beef Burger"Kata Sai

"Aku Sama Dengan Sai Woooaaahhh"Kata Shikamaru Sambil Menguap ngantuk.

"Aku Sama dengan Sakura'Kata Neji

"Aku Juga Sama dgn neji dan sakura"Kta TenTen

"Aku Jus Jeruk Dan Ramen Jumbo"Kata Lain hanya menggeleng mendengar penuturan dari Naruto.

"Kalau Aku Ju Anggur Sama Ramen Biasa"Kata Hinata (Di sini Hinata NGGak Gagap).

"Baiklah Itu Saja Ayame-Nee"Kata Ino Mewakili Teman2nya.

"Baiklah Segera Datang"Kata Ayame.

Skip Time (Saat Pulang Sekolah).

*Kringgg* (bel pulang telah berbunyi).

Saat Akan Ke tempat parkir Hp Sakura Mengalunkan Lagu Avril Lavigne yg berjudul Girlfriend.

Klik.

Sakura:Halo

Haruno Misaki(ibu sakura):Halo Sakura Cepat Pulang Ke Rumah Karena Ayah Sudah Pulang Dari Amerika"

Sakura:Baiklah Kaa-san.

Misaki:Ya Sudah Assalamualaikum

Sakura:Waalaikum Sallam.

"Siapa Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke Sambil Mempersilahkan Sakura Masil

"Kaa-san"Jawab Sakura

Dan Mereka Pun melaju Ke rumah Sakura

Skip Time (Sesampainya Di Mansion Haruno)

"Tadaima"Kata Sakura

"Okairi Sakura"Sambut Kaa-sannya Sakura.

"Di Mana tou-san?"Tanya Sakura.

"Ohh Dia Menggu Kita Di Ruang Keluarga"Jawab Misaki.

Di Ruang Keluarga Haruno

"Sakura Kau Sudah Pulang Ya"Sambut Dan Tanya Tou-sannya Sakura Atau Lebih Tepatnya Pernyataan.

"Hn"Gumam Sakura

"Jadi Apa Yg Ingin Tou-san Bicarakan"Tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata Kau Pintar Sakura"Puji Tousannya Sakura Yg Bernama Haruno Sesshomaru(Ambil Dari Film Inuyasha).

"Jadi Begini Karena kakak2mu tdk ada yg berbakat bisnis jadinya kaulah yg akan mengurus Harubo Corp

"Hn Aku Tahu(Author:Aku Tempe Reader:Diammmm *Sambil Bekep Mulut Author*"Jawab Sakura.

"Nah Besok Jam 03.00 besok"Kata Ayah Sakura Sambil Berlalu.

"Hn Baiklah"Kata Sakura Sambil Berlalu Ke Kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kaa-sannya Sakura hanya diam melihat pemandangan tersebut.

~To Be Continued~

Maaf Ya Para Reader Karena Ceritanya Jelek.

Tapi Aku Terima Komen,Flame, Kritik dan saran dari para reader semua yg telah bersedia membaca cerita jelek saya ini.

Bagi Para Reader yg nggak tau arti bahasa inggris yg saya tulis boleh Tanya kok.

Boleh Tidak Diriku Yg Membuat Cerita Jelek Ini Meminta Review.

Review Please!


End file.
